


Beneatha's Monologue

by LadyLove



Category: A Raisin in the Sun - Hansberry
Genre: English, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLove/pseuds/LadyLove
Summary: This is my english assignment for the past month. Thought I'd post it here!I know it's short-it was only supposed to be 2 minutes! I do really enjoy Lorraine's play, so I might do some more works for this play after White Roses.I'm working on White Roses as we speak, don't worry! :)Beneatha's Monologue.(pg.115-when Mr. Linder is in their household)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Beneatha's Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd post this--hope you all like it!

Pg.115-  
Beneatha- Yes and what are some of those? 

(said with increasing sarcasm) Are we a special community problem Mr. Linder? If we are, please enlighten us. How can we fix ourselves to mold to your version of society? How can we become assimilationists to your America? Please, I ask again, enlighten us. Enlighten me. Because I know the last thing I want to do is keep my heritage-not that I have much. How can we become assimilationists and make life easier for you? How can we fix these problems for you? How can we, as New Neighbors of Clybourne Park collaborate and fix...these problems, as you call them. I wonder, Mr. Linder, if you give this low-down to all the families moving in or just the black ones.  
(breath)  
No, don’t talk. I know it’s so hard for you in this society to tell the problems that you went them living with you. I can see your face is uncomfortable and to that I have things to tell you...but I won’t.  
I won’t.  
Because I’ll most likely get in trouble. You’ll most likely report me.  
And I don’t want that. I want to live in a nice house with my family from my dead father’s money that he earned throughout his entire life. I want to see my nephew happy. My family happy. I want to become a doctor. I want to become a doctor..or at least be happy myself. I want to find more out about my heritage and keep what I have close. I want to express myself in a house and watch my mother feel content in a house she chose for her family. I want to watch my new niece or nephew grow up.  
And because of that, I won’t tell you.  
But I will ask you my question again. Mr. Linder, are we a special community problem?


End file.
